


got that look in your light blue eyes

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: I feel like there will never be enough of Michael/Harry, Is It Marry or Mirry, M/M, frick time, idk basically hotel room smut, they are so perfect, whats their ship name????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>harry anchors himself with a fist clutching the sheets and his other squeezing michael's hip. he holds himself up and takes a moment to admire the way michael's come undone beneath him, how gorgeous he looks doing it. he's all wide-eyes and flushed cheeks and his hair is in more directions than usual. and he's so much prettier than he knows and harry can't help but give a beaming smile. </i><br/> </p><p>or harry and michael fuck in a hotel room and its totally kickass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got that look in your light blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i retyped this on my phone so major apologies for any typos ill fix them later but wow i love michael/harry they are my otp now bye
> 
> oh and enjoy :)
> 
> edit (5/6/13): hi guys!! so i went through it on my computer and god it was so full of typos. major apologies, i know it's incredibly hard to really take someone seriously when their fic is all janked like that, but they should be gone now! hope otherwise you like the story and i'll probably make this into a verse with just like a bunch of mirry things and maybe some stuff other than smut and just like they're really sweet okay wow emotions 
> 
> let me know what you think! love you for reading

michael rolls his head back on the couch and groans when it hits the wall instead. 

he flicks through the channels on the hotel television but really he's more focused on the light that's coming through the crack under the door and how it's faltering like someone's standing behind it. he can't be absolutely sure because he's exhausted and possibly just gave himself partial brain damage, but it looks like someone's feet are rocking back and forth in front of the door. 

he's certain he's not hallucinating when there's a soft knock.

his bare feet pad across the carpet and he opens the door hesitantly, not caring enough to leave the chain lock in. 

"harry," he says with a drowsy smile and steps back to open the door more and welcome him in. 

"good, i was worried that you were sleeping," harry says, and he plops himself on michael's couch immediately. michael sits near him. "just came to see if i could sleep in here tonight. niall won't stop _snoring_." 

"s'fine, mate," michael says, letting his head lull a little to the side because it suddenly takes too much effort to hold it up. 

harry does the same except his head lands on michael's neck and it was very much on purpose but he plays it off like it wasn't. they watch the television but really are thinking about each other because neither of them are interested in world nightly news.

all harry wants to do is feel the soft skin on michael's stomach and his thighs and how his breath will hitch when harry nips at his neck. michael's probably just smoked a bowl and harry's still a little high off performing so he can blame that as to why they're feeling extra sexually tense tonight, but that doesn't stop the fact that it's there. he wants to take care of it.

harry has a lot of courage tonight.

he nuzzles his nose under michael's ear, lets his warm breath fan out against his skin and michael giggles and shrinks away. harry tries to wrestle him back, pulling on his arms and attempting to shove his nose back into his neck, but michael's pressing his cheek to his shoulder and giggling so hard and harry can't stop laughing. he ends up on top of him, straddling the younger and smaller boy who would hardly stand a chance if harry put real strength in. 

they slow to a halt and harry's still straddling michael and they're hand in hand, michael toying with harry's long fingers. all of the sudden they're studying each other, experimenting with how far the other will take it. michael's thankful for two things in the immediate moment and that's that the lights are off and also that harry is shifted a good two inches from his crotch because he's half hard and he isn't sure how noticeable it is. he just knows that harry styles is in his hotel at two in the morning and usually he'd be wanking to the thought of him but now he's on top of him and he really has to stop thinking before he explodes. 

he zones back in to see harry six inches closer to his face and leaning farther down, watching his lips and his eyes. michael closes his because that's what feels right and then it feels even more right when something warm and soft is on his lips and he feels a warm shock through his body starting at his chest. his mind goes numb. 

harry presses another slow but careful kiss to his nose and then leans his forehead against michael's, and michael can taste the mint off harry's breath and that strawberry shampoo that he has a weird attachment to. 

harry wiggles his arse down a little bit more and takes the fact that michael's hard as permission to continue, pressing his lips against the others and tangling his fingers in his hair. he kisses him with more urgency this time, lips pulling on michael's and tongue flicking against his bottom lip. he pulls away and michael swallows hard, so harry tries to soothe him with kisses against his neck in the spot that makes him shake. harry purposely lets the skin get wet and blows on it after, smirking when michael shivers and his breath catches next to harry's ear. 

he experiments a little more with a wandering hand that makes it's way a bit up michael's shirt and michael is so, so warm. he goes a little bit further by switching the directions of his hand and slipping it under the waistband of michael's sweatpants. michael gasps when harry slides his finger tips under the band of his boxers and clutches onto harry like he's the only thing holding him there. 

"don't be nervous," harry coos, an michael nods in response, swallows again. 

michael doesn't really understand because he's usually so comfortable around harry but really, he's straddling him and this may mean sex or at least fooling around and he's so _nervous_. it's just that harry has so much experience or plays it off like he does and michael feels like an eager little boy. 

harry knows to take it slow now so he brings his hands back up michael's bare chest and kisses him, softer like before. he waits for michael to get into it, audible breaths at the part of their lips and then they smash them together again. michael runs tentative fingers along harry's spine or what he can reach and harry pulls michael up and onto his lap. he sets fingers at the hem of michael's shirt and looks for approval. 

michael nods and he looks so fucking cute in this baseball tee thing that harry almost doesn't want to take it off, but it's intriguing and he would give up feeling michael on his skin for anything so he slips it off. harry thinks that the blush on michael's face and the way his arms are folded to cover up his belly is much cuter and he tosses the shirt towards the corner of the room. 

"alright?" harry asks, cradling michael's face in his hands. 

"yeah, yeah, i'm alright," michael says and he's still covering up his belly with his arms like he has something to be ashamed of. _this won't do_ , harry thinks and he pulls apart michael's arms and places them around his neck instead. 

harry thrusts his hips up, eliciting a moan from michael's lips and he goes smug and does it again. 

"you look pretty like that," harry says and michael smiles. 

"i think you're just trying to get me into bed with you," he snickers and gasps when suddenly harry's picked him up with little to no effort at all and they're making their way towards the bed where harry all but gently lays him down with a smirk on his face. 

"maybe," he says, leveling himself with michael's dick, "but you do look pretty that way," and he pulls down the band of his sweatpants with his teeth and a terribly dirty look in his eye. michael can hardly breathe. 

michael's down to his boxers and feels odd when he realizes harry's still in a t-shirt and those skinny jeans, so he practically tears harry's shirt clean off and throws it in the direction of his own. harry kisses him hard and unbuttons his pants, sliding them off and taking the boxers with them. michael tries not to look, but _god_ it's so _big_ , and harry presses them together, grinding himself against michael's thigh for friction and michael is already seeing stars 

harry tugs on michael's boxers and michael squeezes his eyes shut.

"what, babe,"

"harry, i don't think... that we-" 

"i'll be gentle. i won't let it hurt," and he feels pathetic for coaxing him but he really needs this and he knows michael wants it too. 

michael nods and helps harry slide his boxers off by lifting his bum in the air, and harry thinks he looks so sweet this way.

harry snatches lubes from the bedside drawer where michael's told him it is, spreads it over a few fingers, comforting michael with kisses to his forehead and encouraging looks. he knows he's never done this before; he wants to make it perfect.

if there was any doubt that michael hasn't done this before then it's cleared up because he's incredibly tight. harry shifts his fingers in a circle and michael focuses on steadying his breath. harry looks for that right spot and is suddenly thankful for long fingers when michael gasps and his back arches. 

"there," he whispers, like it's almost involuntary. 

harry hits it again but keeps the pressure gentle and intends to surprise michael later when he really gives it to him, how good it will feel 

"i'm ready," michael says, and harry tries to counter it but michael nods it off before he gets the words out. 

harry puts on extra lube for fear of lack of preparation but he doesn't want to keep michael waiting so lines himself up, pushes just the tip in. michael winces but he's relaxed and harry thinks that he's taking it well while he pushes farther in. he's halfway when michael loses control of his breathing and harry stops, but michael wiggles his hips down and takes harry fully in. harry looks down and the view of michael taking him all the way like that even though he's so new to this is maybe the best thing he's ever seen, he almost groans.

"how do you want it?" harry asks, but it's less dirty than it would normally be and more with concern for michael's wellbeing because quite frankly he looks a little paler than normal and his thighs are trembling against harry's. 

"fuck me," michael practically begs, and he sounds a little winded and seriously shy but there's a filthy tones in his voice that sends harry over the edge.

michael is rock hard, tipped purple between them and harry feels smug again wen he pulls out and pushes back in, brushing his hand along michael's thigh to remind him to stay relaxed. 

michael groans and his breathing is sharp and harry is so big and so smooth but he's so gentle and michael wonders what it would be like if harry didn't hold back. it's painful but barely anymore and he's proud of himself for that. but really the idea of harry styles fucking him is pleasurable in itself so he's just on sensory overload apart from any pain. 

"god, harry," michael hisses, but the last syllable is almost cut off by harry thrusting in. 

harry gets to a pace where he's, for all intensive purposes, pounding into michael and michael is spewing curse worse and whimpers onto his neck. michael rocks his hips up at an impeccable rhythm to harry's, and harry's waiting for the right moment to hit that spot and make michael scream. he figures he should probably cover his mouth because they _are_ in a hotel room, but really, who cares.

harry's got to bend his back up a bit to be able to proper fuck michael and kiss him at the same time, because not only is harry unusually tall, michael is rather small too. he's got his arms wrapped around harry's neck and one around his back and he's considering asking harry to pinch him real quick to make sure he's conscious and in an actually state of reality. harry's groaning and michael's choking out whimpers and moans and harry wonders how the hell someone can look so innocent rolling their hips down on someone's cock. 

harry anchors himself with a fist clutching the sheets and his other squeezing michael's hip. he holds himself up and takes a moment to admire the way michael's come undone beneath him, how gorgeous he looks doing it. he's all wide-eyes and flushed cheeks and his hair is in more directions than usual. and he's so much prettier than he knows and harry can't help but give a beaming smile. michael watches the admiration drain from harry's face and turn into something darker and more lustful and he's fucking him again. michael frantically searches for something to hang onto and he decides on the pillow under his head and he lets his eyelids flutter shut while harry brushes some of the hair from his forehead. 

harry puts his hand on michael's cock, smears pre cum down the side and jerks him, focusing on the head because michael twitches a little every time he pulls up. simultaneously he looks for that spot inside michael and knows he's found it when michael moans louder and harder and more strained than he has all night, mouth gaping. harry keeps up with it and the muscles in his arms are starting to hurt but he knows michael won't last much longer by the way he's white knuckle gripping the pillow. he's right, because seconds later, michael moans something delicious and streams of white splay over his stomach and his cock twitches against harry's hand. harry smirks and michael gives him a grateful look and one that also says to harry that he can finish as well. 

harry bites his lip in frustration because he feels like he can never give it to michael fast enough, thrusts one last time and his vision goes shimmering white. he utters an unintended moans and it's guttural and low and enough to get michael hard again if he wasn't so focused on the pretty line that's resulted on harry's forehead from his eyebrows knitting too close together and his eyes rolling too far back. 

harry's bottom lip quivers barely after he shoots out the last bit of come and he feels the drowsiness crawl up through his body. he lays his head down in michael's neck and michael watches harry's back rise and fall heavy at first but continually calmer and more steady. 

harry lifts his head again, fatigue lining his eyelids but he still looks at michael clearly. michael's doe-eyed and rosy and flushed all over and harry may think it's the sweetest thing ever, hardly believable that the same boy was fucking onto him barely moments ago. his eyes dart all over harry's face, a small intake of his breath like he'll subsequently say something but the room is dead silent and they're watching each other carefully. 

michael waits for harry to get up, stretch out, mumble "well, thanks," and slip his jeans on. walk out the door.

he doesn't though, harry would never. he's absent malice when it comes to everything but especially michael and really if anything he just wants to cuddle after a good fuck. 

"you were so good," he whispers to break silence, furthering the blush on michael's face as well as surprising him. 

"i know this isn't usually how it's done," harry says a little louder, voice rough, "but i was wondering if you would," and he pauses, dropping his head into michael's neck again and letting his lips brush against his skin. "can i take you on a proper date, babe?" he breathes against him, making him shiver before he processes actual words and shivers again.

"yea, haz, please do," michael says a little breathless but very, very happy. harry looks up just in time to see the smile cross his lips and squint his eyes and harry nuzzles into his neck the way he's knows it'll make him giggle. 

"go to sleep," michael says, because it's near four in the morning and they have to be up by seven and harry is drifting off against his neck. so harry slides his much longer body down a bit and lays his head over michael's heartbeat and hardly cares that his feet are far too much off the bed. michael rubs his fingers through harry's hair and gently over harry's hand that's lying on his chest and harry falls asleep quickly, gentle breathing slow and heavy. michael drifts off soon after and sleeps better than he has in ages since being on tour. 

the next morning on the tour bus is filled with giggle and secrets and odd looks from the other seven boys and some of the crew but they pay no mind. michael giggles especially hard when harry brushes past and mumbles about some silly date he made with a pretty boy.


End file.
